Body Art
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Shuichi had some art done to his body and is keeping it a secret from Eiri, its a surprice for their anniversery. What will Yuki think of it? Read and fine out. Please Read&Review. YAOI Dont like Yaoi dont read. EIRI/SHUICHi. Includes LEMON. HAHA Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, if I did than Eiri would be madly in love with Shuichi. **

**Hey Asakura here sorry I haven't been writing but my computer died and well I got my hands in my uncle laptop so I writing this little fic I had in my head for a while.**

**Well I hope you like it, please enjoy. **

**Body Art **

**One-shot:**

As usual we found our very talented writer Eiri Yuki in his office typing away in his laptop. He was very close to his deadline and he was almost done. He looked up at the clock and continued to type. That was wired, his small lover had failed to come by the door and scream his name in annoyance over and over.

Yuki ignored it and continued to write. 3 hour later and Yuki amazingly was done with his noble, but yet Shuichi hasn't come through the door screaming.

He went to the kitchen and poured him made him self a some coffee from scratch, Yuki didn't like instant coffee, he refuse to use that. But any ways when he was done he heard the door shut and someone talking, it was Shuichi.

Yuki walked to the living room to fined Shuichi in the couch talking on his cell phone.

"Yea it hurt but it was worth it, it looks nice. Yea I'll show you tomorrow. Haha yea I know well I'll talk to you later Hiro okay bye." Shuichi said and hanged up.

Without notice Shuichi closed his eyes and wince at the pain he was receiving. Yuki looked at him, he was standing in the door way.

"You okay?" Yuki asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Yuki, I didn't see you there. Yea I'm okay why you ask?" Shuichi asked.

"Well you winced in pain and I herd you're conversation with Hiro. Surely something hurts." Yuki said walking over to his lover and taking a seat next to him.

Shuichi didn't say anything. Instead he stood up and walked away.

"I'm fine, really. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm tired." Shuichi said and with that he went to his and Yuki room to take a shower. (1)

Yuki ignored his lover, but he knew something was hurting the boy. He notices since the boy was walking slowly to their room.

Shuichi slowly took of his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the job he had gotten in his body.

"Damn this hurts when I move." Shuichi said.

He turned on the water and set it to warm, he got in and tried to relax as the water it his body art.

Yuki, still in the living room wondered what was wrong with his lover, he was 3 hours late, he was talking to Hiro about how it looked nice and was worth it but it hurt. He didn't want to worry about it but the curiosity was eating him up. He got up and went to the bath room, but when he tried to open the door it was locked.

"What the hell?" Yuki asked himself. "The brat never locks the door."

"Fuck." He heard say in the other side.

He knocked on the door.

"Shuichi are you okay I heard you scream?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine; I'll be out in a sec." Shuichi screamed back.

Yuki sighed, what ever was going on with his lover he wasn't talking.

"Oh well, if it was bad the brat would have told me about it." Yuki said going back to the kitchen for some coffee.

A couple of minutes later he was joined in the living, he was watching T.V when he saw Shuichi come out of their room and took a seat next to him.

"Did you finish you work?" Shuichi asked.

"Surprisingly yes, since you didn't come barging into my office asking me to make love to you." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Yea I went somewhere after work and I thought you would of like me letting you finish you work for one." Shuichi said.

"Well yes I liked the fact that I did finish before my deadline but I was getting worried that you didn't arrive on time, you could of at lest give me a call." Yuki said putting his arm around Shuichi.

Shuichi cuddle up to him.

"Would you have answer if I called?" Shuichi asked.

"No." Yuki said.

"My point taken." Shuichi said.

"So where you go after work?" Yuki said.

Shuichi thought about it for a while.

"I went to go get a job done I been wanting for a long time." Shuichi said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, you'll see when I'm ready to show you." Shuichi said.

"Again what the hell is that suppose to mean." Yuki said getting a little mad.

"Forget I said anything okay. I'm going to bed." Shuichi said walking away from Yuki.

Yuki didn't say anything. But he knew that something was going on. He turned off the T.V and went to bed as well.

**Next day**

"Is _**Body Art**_ an okay title?" Mizuki asked.

"What? Oh sure why not." Yuki said. (2)

"Very well then, the title matches it perfectly since the main characters is always selling his body for artist to draw, that is in till he fines love." Mizuki says with a smile.

"Yea sure." Yuki said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Are you okay Eiri-sensei, you seem kind of lost in thought." Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine. Well then if we are done here I be on my way." Yuki said standing up.

He took out his wallet and paid the bill from the coffee shop they were at.

"Oh yes, I will call you later to discuss about your next noble." She said getting up.

"Very well then." Yuki said and walked away.

He was kind of lost today, this morning he woke up and found Shuichi gone. He found a letter in the bed that said, _'Headed to work early, see you later.' _

'Damn brat.' Yuki thought.

**Later that day.**

Shuichi was home late again, but only for an hour. He took a seat in the living room and turned on the T.V. He wondered if Yuki was home. He got up and searched around the apartment. No Yuki any where.

"That damn Yuki, I come home to fine him gone. And to think I was going to show him the job I got done." He frowned.

He took out his phone and looked at the calendar, today was their anniversary. Suddenly he hears the door open. He ran to the door to see Yuki hanging his coat, in his hand he had a bag with wine and other thing to cook.

Yuki look up and his eyes widen.

"Oh you're here, I would of thought you be late again since you didn't say anything. Happy anniversary Shuichi." He said walking to his lover and kissing him in the lip so soft and passionate.

Shuichi smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I knew I was being a little harsh yesterday, but if I told you what was going on it would have ruined our little fun for tonight."

"Its okay I figured something was up for today." Yuki said giving him another kiss and walking to the kitchen to get things ready.

"Why don't you go ahead and get freshen up, I want you too look extra cute for me today." Yuki said and entered the kitchen.

"Okay." Shuichi said and smiled to himself and went to go take a shower.

After taking a shower and finding the perfect outfit to wear for this special day, Shuichi walked into the dining room to fine Yuki setting the table, there were roses in the center and Yuki fancy dining set. Shuichi smiled.

"You're doing a wonderful job on setting the table Yuki." Shuichi said.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled.

"This is a special day; it's our 3rd year anniversary. Of course it had to be beautiful." Yuki said.

"So is everything almost done?" Shuichi asked.

"Yea I just went to the store for a couple of things I had forgotten for our diner, I had started this early. You may take a seat if you want." Yuki said pulling a seat for Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded and slowly took a seat and wince a little trying not to alarm Yuki and get him worried. But Yuki being all smart and all he notice, but decided not to sat anything about it.

"I'll be back I'm going to get our food so we can eat." Yuki said.

"Hurry up okay." Shuichi said with a smiled.

Yuki smiled at him and nodded. He came back with the food he had prepared and set them in the table; he opened the wine and filled the wine glasses up. He looked at Shuichi who was smiling the whole time.

They ended having a wonderful conversation about how they meet and how much they made each other so happy and what not. After dinner Yuki went back to the kitchen to their desert; it was a Chocolate cake with strawberry pocky frosting and actual pocky sticks sticking out of it.

"Awww…Yuki you made my favorite." Shuichi said.

"Anything to make you happy on this special day." Yuki said and began to cut the cake.

The both began to feed each other and give small kisses in between eating. Yuki laughed as he took a small amount of frosting and poked Shuichi's nose.

"Hey that not fair." Shuichi said doing the same to Yuki.

Shuichi laughed as well and licked the frosting of Yuki nose. Yuki smiled and took a pocky stick from the cake and putting it in between his lip, Shuichi took the other side with his lips and both began to munch, they meet in the middle with only an inch left they stared into each other eyes with so much passion and love, Yuki took the last bite and meet lips with Shuichi's.

The kiss began slow and passionate but thing between the two lover began to get hotter. Shuichi began to mown into the kiss. He stood up from his chair and sat on Yuki's lap, wraped his legs around the chair and took a hold of Yuki's head. Yuki took his lover into his arms and hold him closer, all with out coming up for air.

Shuichi slowly began to thrust his hips into Yuki causing friction between the two men. They pulled out for air and looked into each other eyes.

"Yuki…I want you…now." Shuichi said in between kisses.

"Not here…lets go to the room." Yuki said.

Shuichi nodded, Yuki stood up from the chair and carried his lover to the room. Yuki kicked the door instantly and closed it with his leg. He threw Shuichi to the bed and began to undress him self fast. Shuichi laughed at him when he was struggling with a button. Finally he got it undone and threw his shirt to the floor.

He laid him self on top of Shuichi and began to undress his lover as well. Once Shuichi shirt was off he began to give Shuichi butterfly kisses, landing his lips and marking every bit of flesh he can kiss upon. He looks at Shuichi belly button to fine a piercing. He looks at Shuichi, who just smiled at him.

"You like it? I had it made just for you. I think it make me look more attractive." Shuichi said with a smirk and a seductive tone.

Yuki glance at the pink piercing. He was getting to turn on with it, Shuichi look so good in it especially since his curves look more feminine and sexier than ever.

"Like it, I love it. It makes you look sexier and it makes me want you even more." Yuki said kissing his around the piercing and then licking his belly button along with the pink stud.

It was turning Shuichi on.

"Yuki…" He said in between breaths.

"Let me enjoy this piece of art in front of me Shuichi." Yuki said.

"My piercing his not the only thing that need attention Yuki." Shuichi said with a bit of anger.

"Of course not." He said and licks his way to Shuichi nipple and begins to suck on it.

"Ahh…" Shuichi said.

Yuki turned his attention to the other nipple and did the same.

Shuichi began to thrust his hip. His pants were getting tighter each time Yuki suck and bit of him.

Yuki understood his lover and made his way to Shuichi piercing, giving it one more kiss. Yuki un-button his own pants and pulled them off along with his shoes and socks, he did the same to Shuichi only to fine a cloth on Shuichi's V-line. He looks at Shuichi.

"Another surprise." He said.

Yuki slowly removed the cloth only to fine his name tattooed into his lover. There in old English letter was his name, not his pen name but HIS name. _**'Eiri.'**_ (3)

"Shu…Shuichi." Yuki said in shock.

Shuichi sat up and kiss Yuki.

"I want to belong to you Eiri, only you, so I tattoo _you're_ name into my skin. I know they say that you should never get any ones name into your skin because people break up and its there forever, but I know we'll be together for ever, Eiri." Shuichi said and kiss him again.

At that moment Yuki felt the rest of the ice that was already cracking finally break and felt the total warmness in his heart, his heart started to throb as he felt the kisses Shuichi's gentle gave him.

"Shuichi…" Yuki said and slowly kissed his lovers neck.

He laid his Shuichi back down and gave him one final kiss in the lips. He pulled down the rest of the pants and kisses the tattoo that read _his _name. Shuichi gave a small mown, it was soft and very sexy.

Eiri lick Shuichi's length and kiss the tip after wards slowly blew some air to it.

"Eiri…pl...Please." Shuichi said holding onto his emotions.

Eiri smirked and decided not to torture his lover any more. He took Shuichi length into his mouth and slowly began to suck. Shuichi began to pant even faster as Yuki took him in slowly, his hips moved up-ward trying to make Yuki take him all in, but Yuki was one step ahead of him and hold his lover down.

"E…Ahh…pant.., pant..." Shuichi said and shut his eyes tight as Yuki began to suck on him faster and harder.

A couple of sucks later Shuichi finally came into Yuki, Yuki drank every bit of his lover not wanting to let a drop escape, he gave Shuichi's one final lick and went back to his lover.

"Did you enjoy that?" Yuki asked kissing his lover in the lip.

Shuichi opened his mouth letting Yuki in and tasting him self and the pocky cake they shared. He nodded. Shuichi suck and bit Yuki's tongue, wanting to taste Yuki as much as possible.

"Shuichi." Yuki said.

"I want you inside me Eiri, now." Shuichi said.

Yuki nodded and the took lube that was in the counter and poured some into his hand. He slowly massaged his member making sure it was all covered. He then poured some into his fingers about to prepare Shuichi, but Shuichi stopped him, Yuki look up at him.

"I want to do it." He said.

All Yuki can do was nod and watch as his lover prepared him self. Shuichi took the lube and poured into his fingers. He spread his legs open and reached down there; he took in a slow breath and thrust in two of his own fingers. He had mown in pleasure. Yuki gulp, watching his lover massage him self was a total turn on.

Shuichi added his third finger, in and out it went, Yuki could dint take it any longer, he wanted Shuichi now. Shuichi finally had enough and also wanted something bigger inside him. He looked up at Yuki and nodded.

Yuki placed him self in front of Shuichi, he took a hold of his lover hips.

"Ready?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded. Yuki smiled and slowly placed him self inside Shuichi.

"Uhnh." Shuichi said as Yuki entered him.

Yuki began to move slowly inside Shuichi warm body, but with each trust he would move a little faster. Shuichi began to cry out loud as Yuki plunged into him even harder. Shuichi hips began to quiver, he wanted more.

He pushed him self into Yuki, and at that moment Yuki was trusting into him, it made it more painful but he received more pleasure as Yuki hit his sweet spot.

The room was full with moans and wet erotic sounds.

"Ahh…Nhhhh…Shui…Shuichi…Ahhh." Yuki began to mown; he took Shuichi member and began to stroke it.

"Ei…Eiri fa…faster…please more, more." Shuichi screamed.

Yuki began to trust a bit harder and faster, he could fell Shuichi shaking under him, he look at Shuichi who eyes were tight shut.

"Fuck." Yuki said and with one final trust he came hard into Shuichi.

He continued to move faster and moments later Shuichi came into his hand and screamed Yuki's name out loud.

"Ahhh…Eiri." Shuichi said.

Yuki falls on top of Shuichi, exhausted he looks at his lover who's smiling at him. Their bodies are covered with sweet. Yuki smiles at him back and gives him a kiss. With Yuki still inside him Shuichi raps his legs around Yuki. Yuki is listing to Shuichi's pants and heart beat, he then rolls over to his back and Shuichi on top of him, _STILL _inside Shuichi he trust his hip up-ward one more and watches Shuichi face as Shuichi fells a another sensation of pleasure and pain. Yuki laughs at this and take hugs Shuichi wanting to fell him closer.

"Meany." Shuichi said.

"I love you Shuichi." Yuki says.

Shuichi eyes widen and looks at Yuki with disbelieve, he sits up with Yuki _**STILL **_inside of him.

"Eiri." Shuichi says.

Yuki also sits up and takes his lover chin giving him a sweet and passionate kiss, he look deep into those violet eyes that by now have tears threatening to fall. He then takes Shuichi into his arms, Shuichi raps his arms around Yuki as well, Yuki says those three letter words once again into his ear and Shuichi finally lets the tears fall.

"Eiri…I love you too. You don't know how happy this makes me." Shuichi whispers.

Yuki smiles.

"Shuichi…I'm sorry I never told you those words you seem to die to hear, but I was scared, of what I don't know, but that tattoo you got with _my_ name made me realize, you cared a lot about me, and I wanted you to fell that I also care about you, I'm sorry it took me 3 years to realize that." Yuki said.

Shuichi smiled and look at Yuki; he nodded his head and gave Yuki a kiss.

"It's okay." Shuichi said.

"From now on I want you to continue calling me my name." _Eiri_ said.

Shuichi nodded and laughed.

"I Love You Eiri." He said.

"I Love You Shuichi." Eiri said.

Eiri kissed Shuichi once more and fell on top of him still kissing. That night they continued to make love, again and again calling and screaming each others name over and over, it was beautiful each time they did it, it was their body's fit perfectly into each other like _**Body Art.**_

_**The End**_

**Haha…Well that was interesting, this people, was very my first Lemon. Please tell me what you thought of it. Sorry if the ending didn't make sense, and the spelling errors. Please please review my story and tell me what you thought of it. I better delete this of my uncle's documents for good. Haha. N-E ways yea thank you so much for reading, I wish you all Happy Holidays and a New Year. **

**(1)- They share rooms now, you know how in the anime they don't, well in my story they do. Haha. **

**(2)-I want to disclaim that part, I barrow that part from the anime, remember when Yuki is spacing off and his editor was like is "Is Lover okay?" And Yuki was like "Huh?" And the she was like, "The title for the story." And he like, "No." Well yea just help you out there; I kind of just made a couple of changes to it. **

**(3)- Just imagine Eiri's name in Shuichi's V-line with his name in old English, if you don't know what old English is goggle it. **

_**- Haha the entire time I spent writing this, I was listing to Bad Luck.**_


End file.
